Moments
by diyaRi De
Summary: Mamori tiba-tiba saja terjaga. Dia terjaga sepenuhnya. Napasnya memburu, adrenalinnya terpacu. Mamori membiasakan matanya melihat ke sekeliling kamar yang gelap. Dia mulai mengatur napasnya, mengelus dadanya pelan. Dia memaksakan diri mengambil napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Itu hanya mimpi, dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. -ONESHOT-


I don't own the characters. Copyright: Mangaka Eyeshield 21

Original artwork of cover book is not mine. Just modified it.

Inspired By: One Direction - Moments

DiyaRi De present : MOMENTS

.

_Shut the door, turn the light off. I wanna be with you. I wanna feel your love. I wanna lay beside you. I cannot hide this even though I try._

_"Sudah aku bilang, kau jangan mengganggu kerjaanku! Dasar kau manager payah!"_

Mamori mendengarnya. Dia mendengar suara menyebalkan itu yang selalu memerintahnya. Mamori celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri, ke seluruh ruangan klub Saikyoudai. Tapi dia tidak mendapati siapa pun. Hanya ruangan yang berantakan dan dingin. Ya, dia tertidur di atas tumpukan data yang berserakan di meja. Mamori menghela napas. Entah sudah berapa kali, dia selalu terbayang mendengar suara Hiruma yang memanggilnya.

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam dan dia bersiap-siap membereskan kertas-kertas datanya. Tidak ada yang peduli seberapa telat dia meninggalkan ruang klub, anggotanya pun mungkin tidak pernah menyadari kalau Mamori selalu pulang selarut ini setelah mereka latihan, kecuali kaptennya itu.

_"Kau ini, apa tidak bisa cepat sedikit, heh?"_

Mamori mendengarnya lagi, dia tidak peduli. Dia tidak pernah memedulikan kata-kata itu. Itu hanya ilusi, hanya terjadi di dalam otak Mamori. dan dia sudah mulai terbiasa.

Kertas-kertas data sudah terkumpul dan Mamori memasukannya ke _clear file _yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Dia berdiri dari kursi, mengambil syal dan jaket yang tersandar di sofa lalu memakainya. Dia menyampirkan tas di pundak dan membuka pintu. Mamori menggigil merasakan angin sore yang bertiup menembus rambut sampai ke tengkuk belakangnya. Dia langsung segera merapatkan jaket dan memasang tudungnya lalu berbalik dan mengunci pintu ruang klub.

Selangkah demi selangkah Mamori menuju halte bis yang tak jauh dari kampusnya. Sore hari ini masih ramai orang-orang yang pulang kerja. Mamori hanya berharap bis cepat datang. Dia melihat jam tangannya dan bersyukur dia masih punya cukup waktu untuk ke rumah sakit.

Bis sudah tiba, dan Mamori langsung bangun dari duduknya. Mamori sudah di dalam dan menempati kursi kosong bersamaan dengan jalannya bis. Udara di dalam bis cukup hangat dibandingkan di luar. Mamori membuka tas dan mengambil kamus kecil untuk untuk menghapalkan kosakata bahasa inggris untuk ujian dua minggu lagi.

Tidak terasa Mamori sudah tiba di halte depan rumah sakit. Mamori segera turun dan memakai tudung jaketnya lagi. Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah sakit. Petugas-petugas dan suster yang sudah biasa melihat Mamori langsung menyapanya. Mamori hanya membungkuk dan tersenyum kepada mereka sambil terus berjalan ke tempat tujuannya, di lantai dua kamar nomor 5022.

Mamori membuka pintu perlahan dan menutupnya kembali. Dia menaruh jaket, syal dan tasnya ke sofa, dan melirik sekilas ke tubuh yang berbaring disana. Tubuh itu tidak bergerak dan matanya pun terpejam. Sebenarnya Mamori tahu kalau dia tidak perlu membuka pintu itu pelan-pelan. Kalau mau, dia seharusnya membukanya kencang-kencang―seperti kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan oleh orang yang sekarang sedang berbaring di ranjang itu. Tapi sekarang, orang itu sedang berbaring tidak berdaya disana dan tidak menyadari kalau Mamori sering datang mengunjunginya.

.

.

_Heart beats harder. Time escapes me. Trembling hands touch skin, it makes this harder and the tears stream down my face._

Mamori duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang, menatap wajah Hiruma. Ruang kamar ini begitu sepi. Mamori bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri berdebar kencang. Dia menatap Hiruma, terlihat begitu tenang dan damai dalam tidurnya. Tidur yang lumayan lama.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Mamori bolak-balik ke rumah sakit ini. Selama itu pula Hiruma tidak sadarkan diri. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Mamori merasa kalau hidupnya tidak berputar pada poros yang tepat tanpa adanya Hiruma. Menatapnya tak berdaya seperti ini hampir membuat Mamori menangis setiap hari. Dia tidak peduli. Tak ada satu pun yang melihatnya saat ini, tidak juga Hiruma. Napasnya begitu teratur. Matanya terus terpejam.

Kecelakaan yang menimpa Hiruma waktu itu membuatnya seperti ini. Mamori tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Terakhir yang dia ingat adalah saat Hiruma meneriakkan namanya dan berlari ke arahnya. Entah apa, pada detik itu pula dia merasakan Hiruma memeluknya dan sesuatu membentur mereka. Tubuh mereka berputar dan terhempas ke pinggir jalan. Mamori membuka matanya dan merasakan berat tubuh Hiruma yang menimpanya. Darah hangat mengalir di leher Mamori. Itu bukan darahnya, tapi darah dari kepala Hiruma. Seketika itu juga Mamori memanggil namanya dan Hiruma tidak bergerak. Mamori bangun perlahan dan merasakan pening di kepalanya. Dia tidak peduli. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari ada darah mengalir dari pelipisnya. Mamori duduk dan mengguncangkan tubuh Hiruma di pangkuannya. Panik dan Histeris. Orang-orang mengelilingi mereka dan beberapa orang menggotong tubuh Hiruma lalu memasukannya ke dalam mobil. Penglihatan Mamori semakin buram dan kepalanya berdenyut kencang. Saat itu juga, Mamori pingsan.

Hari berikutnya Mamori tersadar di ranjang rumah sakit dengan lilitan perban di kepalanya, dan dia sudah diizinkan pulang. Tapi tidak untuk Hiruma. Dokter bilang dia mengalami pendarahan hebat di kepalanya yang terbentur mobil dan trotoar. Kakinya patah dan banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Hiruma masih punya harapan untuk sadar. Secara keseluruhan kondisi tubuhnya mulai membaik sejak dua minggu terakhir ini. Hanya menunggu dia sadarkan diri, tapi itu tidak kunjung datang. Hiruma masih tetap di sana, mengarungi alam bawah sadarnya.

Mamori menggenggam tangan Hiruma dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia genggam erat dan menaruhnya ke pipi Mamori. Menahan kuat sakit di dadanya yang mencekat, air matanya tergenang dan jatuh dari sudut mata Mamori.

"Kumohon. Bangunlah Hiruma." ujarnya pelan.

.

.

_If we could only have this life for one more day, if we could only turn back time._

Mamori menyesalinya. Tentu saja dia ingat kejadian itu. Sebelum mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Mereka bertengkar hebat seperti biasa. Mamori bersikap keras kepala dan Hiruma yang tidak mau kalah. Anggota Saikyoudai yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran mereka. Mamori juga tidak pernah ambil pusing setelah pertengkaran itu.

Satu hal yang Mamori tidak tahu ialah alasan kenapa Hiruma saat itu mengejarnya. Seandainya saja Mamori tidak melamun saat menyebrang. Hiruma tidak akan berada disini. Mamori sungguh menyesal dan bahkan tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Karena kebodohannya semua ini terjadi. Seandainya saja dia bisa kembali ke masa itu...

.

.

_You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be my my love, my heart is breathing for this. Moments in time, I'll find the words to say before you leave me today._

Sudah lebih dari tiga minggu Hiruma tak sadarkan diri. Mamori tidak pernah menyerah berharap Hiruma bisa bangun. Dia tidak mau berpikir macam-macam. Apa pun yang terjadi Mamori tetap berdoa untuk Hiruma, untuk hidupnya. Mamori tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya sendiri tanpa adanya Hiruma.

Mamori tidak mau menyesal seumur hidup apabila sesuatu hal buruk menimpa Hiruma. Memikirkannya saja Mamori tidak sanggup. Seandainya dia bisa bertukar tempat dengannya, dia akan melakukannya. Karena memang bukan Hiruma yang seharusnya mengalami semua ini, kalau saja Hiruma tidak menolongnya. Kenapa dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya seperti ini? Mamori tidak ingin dia melakukan itu, sungguh. Kalau sebagai imbalannya Hiruma harus terbaring di rumah sakit.

Setiap hari Mamori menyalahkan diri sendiri. Dia menangis sendiri di kamar setiap malam. Pikirannya tidak lepas dari Hiruma, selalu berharap agar dia siuman. Tapi setiap hari selalu sama, Hiruma tetap terbaring, tidak menunjukan tanda sedikit pun kalau dia akan sadar.

Ya, kalau seandainya Hiruma sadar, Mamori ingin meminta maaf. Dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk Hiruma. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Hiruma menantang bahaya. Sudah cukup, Mamori tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi. Mamori akan melindunginya, layaknya dia melindungi Sena. Walaupun Hiruma pasti tidak ingin dia melakukannya, Mamori tidak peduli. Dia tidak akan melepaskan Hiruma, tidak ingin Hiruma meninggalkannya. Kalau saja Hiruma sadarkan diri. Bagaimana kalau tidak? Mamori tidak bisa membayangkannya. Satu kata yang ingin dia ucapkan pun rasanya tidak berguna kalau Hiruma tidak ada.

.

.

_Close the door, throw the key. Don't wanna be reminded, don't wanna be seen. Don't wanna be without you, my judgement's clouded like tonight sky. _

"Kamu mau mengunjungi Hiruma lagi nanti, Mamori-san?"

Mamori menolehkan kepala ke pintu ruang klub dan melihat Yamato disana. Mamori mengangguk.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Seperti biasa." jawab Mamori sambil meneruskan mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya di atas meja.

Yamato mengela napas dan ikut duduk di kursi depan Mamori. "Apa masih ada harapan?"

Mamori tersenyum tegar melihat Yamato, "Tentu saja. Hiruma selalu mempunyai harapan."

"Baguslah." sahutnya lalu terdiam sesaat, "Tapi bagaimana kalau hal buruk terjadi?"

Mamori ikut terdiam menahan emosinya. Dia menghela napas panjang, "Tolong jangan katakan itu Yamato-kun. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Jadi jangan ingatkan aku tentang kemungkinan itu." Mamori menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sesaat menahan air mata yang mulai tergenang, lalu kembali menatap Yamato, "Hiruma pasti akan sadar."

"Maaf." jawab Yamato, "Aku hanya bicara kenyataan. Dia sudah tiga minggu disana. Kau yang paling tahu hal itu Mamori-san, seberapa besar kemungkinan itu terjadi."

Mamori membereskan bukunya di atas meja, "Maafkan aku Yamato-kun, aku tidak ingin berpikir seperti itu, tidak akan pernah." ujarnya sambil memasukan buku ke dalam tas dan berjalan ke luar ruangan klub. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut latihan hari ini."

Mamori keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia berjalan cepat sambil menghapus air mata dan menahan sesak di dadanya.

.

.

_Hands are silent, voice is numb. Try to scream out my lungs, it makes this harder and the tears stream down my face._

Mamori sedang tidur, dan tiba-tiba saja dia terjaga. Mamori terjaga sepenuhnya. Napasnya memburu, adrenalinnya terpacu. Mamori membiasakan matanya melihat ke sekeliling kamar yang gelap. Dia mulai mengatur napasnya, mengelus dadanya pelan. Dia memaksakan diri mengambil napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Itu hanya mimpi, dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Minpinya begitu nyata. Membuatnya ingin berteriak seketika itu juga. Mamori berteriak di dalam mimpinya, melihat Hiruma yang bergitu bersih tanpa ada selang di tangan dan hidungnya. Dokter mulai menutup kepala Hiruma dengan kain putih yang menyelimutinya. Mamori ingin berteriak, dia sudah berteriak. Tetapi tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Tangan-tangan tak dikenal menahannya untuk berlari ke arah Hiruma. Dia menangis, masih tetap memanggil nama Hiruma, dan Mamori langsung terbangun.

Mamori mengusap poni yang menutupi keningnya ke belakang. Dia menaruh lengannya sendiri disana, membayangkan mimpinya. Jantungnya semakin terpacu, dadanya mulai terasa sesak, dan butiran air mata jatuh di pelipisnya. Mamori menangis dalam keheningan. Hanya terdengar isakan dan suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Mamori berusaha tidak terisak terlalu keras, dia tidak ingin membangunkan orangtuanya. Namun, tangisannya begitu dalam. Satu tangannya yang bebas memukul-mukul pelan dadanya yang sesak.

Mamori tidak ingin menangis untuk hal yang belum terjadi. Dia tidak selemah itu. Tapi dia juga tidak sekuat yang orang lain kira. Dia hanya berusaha tegar dan tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Entah bagaimana, hanya Hiruma yang tahu kelemahannya itu. Dia selalu tahu saat Mamori dalam keadaan terpuruk dan ingin menangis. Tetapi Hiruma tidak datang untuk menghiburnya, dia hanya memberikan tempat sendiri untuknya menangis. Dan Mamori menyukai Hiruma yang seperti itu.

Mamori menyadari perasaan itu. Dia tidak menyangkalnya. Mamori hanya tidak tahu sejak kapan dia memiliki perasaan terhadap iblis itu. Sekarang, dia tidak ingin Hiruma meninggalkannya. Hiruma harus tetap hidup, dan terus berada di sisinya.

.

.

_If we could only have this life for one more day, if we could only turn back time._

Hari ini libur. Mamori akan menemani Hiruma seharian ini di rumah sakit. Dia sudah membawa barang agar tidak bosan di sana. Dia membawa kamus kecil, kamus bahasa inggris dan kamus kanji, novel sastra juga tidak lupa dia bawa, serta lima tangkai bunga untuk mengganti bunga-bunga layu di vas kamar Hiruma. Memang tidak identik dengan Hiruma, tapi Hiruma juga tidak akan menyadarinya. Mungkin kalau dia sadar, dia pasti akan melarang Mamori membawa bunga. Sebagai gantinya, dia akan minta dibawakan senapan kesayangannya itu.

Mamori melenggangkan kakinya menuju kamar Hiruma. Masih tersenyum dengan pikiran-pikirannya tadi sambil memainkan dan mencium kuncup bunga di tangannya. Mamori menggeser pintu kamar, dia masuk dan langsung menutupnya lagi. Senyum Mamori seketika langsung hilang saat melihat ke atas ranjang Hiruma. Dia hanya melihat seprai putih dan selimut yang terlipat di ranjang. Pupilnya melebar dan napasnya tertahan. Tidak ada Hiruma disana. Mamori langsung terbayang tentang mimpinya semalam.

Tidak mungkin.

Mamori menutup mulutnya. Bunga yang dia pegang sudah jatuh ke lantai. Air matanya tergenang. Pikirannya sudah mulai panik. Mamori dengan cepat langsung memgeser pintu lagi dan berlari keluar. Dia mencari siapa saja yang dikenalnya. Tapi yang ada hanya orang yang tidak dikenal yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran dan kebingungan. Mamori mengusap air matanya yang menghalangi pandangan.

"Oh, Mamori-san."

Mamori menoleh dan melihat suster yang merawat Hiruma.

"Dimana Hiruma?" tanya Mamori mencekram kedua lengan suster itu.

Suster itu menatap Mamori bingung, "Maaf," ujarnya, "Aku ingin mengabarimu, tapi tidak tahu harus menghubungi kemana."

"Dimana Hiruma?" tanyanya lagi dengan tidak sabar, "Katakan kalau Hiruma baik-baik saja suster." Mamori menatap suster itu. Tubuhnya mulai lemas dan bergetar. Dia ketakutan.

Suster itu memegang pundak Mamori lalu berkata, "Tenanglah Mamori-san," jawabnya. "Kalau Hiruma-san, sekarang dia sedang berada di belakangmu."

.

.

_You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be my my love, my heart is breathing for this. Moments in time, I'll find the words to say before you leave me today._

Ketakutan adalah perasaan yang kuat. Bisa membuat pikiran kacau dan kehilangan kata-kata. Masih kaget bercampur dengan ketegangan dan rasa takut kehilangan, disana lah Mamori sekarang. Menoleh menatap Hiruma dua meter di belakangnya. Tersenyum lega dan bingung terpasang di wajahnya. Dia masih mengenakan setelan rumah sakit dan berdiri dengan tongkat di sebelah kaki kirinya yang di perban.

Berdiri terpaku di tempat. Suster yang bicara dengan Mamori tadi sudah meninggalkannya. Mamori menutup mulutnya, air mata tergulir dari ujung matanya. Berjalan dengan kakinya yang lemas dan bergetar, Mamori menghampiri Hiruma. Semakin dekat, Mamori menjulurkan tangannya dan memeluk erat Hiruma. Begitu erat dengan kedua tangannya di punggung Hiruma, Mamori menangis sehabisnya. Dia kehilangan kata-kata yang seharusnya diucapkannya.

"Kenapa kau menubrukku, bodoh? Kau tidak lihat kaki kiriku ya?"

Sedikit berlebihan, tapi tidak salah juga. Mamori memang memeluk Hiruma begitu cepat sampai tubuh Hiruma goyah ke belakang. Dia memang masih lemas, ditambah lagi dia hanya bertompang pada sebelah kaki dan tongkot.

"Kau mau begini terus?" tanya Hiruma, melihat tanda-tanda Mamori tidak segera ingin melepaskannya.

Mamori tersadar dan melepaskan pelukannya. Namun tangan kirinnya tetap tidak melepaskan tangan Hiruma. Dia terus menggenggamnya dan mereka berjalan menuju kamar.

Mamori membantu Hiruma duduk di ranjang dengan bersandarkan bantal. Tampaknya kamar sudah dibersihkan saat Hiruma meninggalkannya tadi.

"Kamu darimana?" tanya Mamori saat duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Hiruma.

"Keluar sebentar." jawab Hiruma singkat lalu menambahkan, "Aku sedang duduk di taman depan, lalu melihatmu dan mengikutimu sampai kesini. Aku berhenti saat melihatmu sedang menangis di depan suster itu."

"Maafkan aku."

Hiruma menatap Mamori bingung, "Kenapa minta maaf, heh?"

"Kamu tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini kalau tidak menolongku."

"Dan kamu yang akan mengalami ini kalau aku tidak menolongmu?" tanya Hiruma balik. "Mati rasanya lebih baik."

"Hiruma!" teriak Mamori tidak ingin mendengar candaannya saat ini.

Hiruma menggenggam tangan Mamori, membuat jantung Mamori serasa copot merasakan kehangatan kedua tangan Hiruma menggenggam tangannya. Walaupun dia biasa setiap hari memegang tangan Hiruma, itu lain soal. Saat itu Hiruma tidak sadarkan diri dan Mamori bisa dengan leluasa menggenggamnya.

"Jadi begini rasanya..." ujar Hiruma pelan, menyadarkan Mamori yang terus menatap tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Aku bertanya-tanya. Setiap hari aku selalu merasakan seseorang menyentuh dan memegang tanganku. Entah kenapa, aku selalu merasa hidup karena itu. Aku merasakannya. Cuma itu yang membuatku ingin tetap hidup dan bertahan."

Kata-kata itu membuat Mamori terdiam. Mereka bertatapan lama walaupun mata Mamori sudah buram dengan air mata.

"Kemarilah." ujar Hiruma menepuk-nepuk pinggir kasur.

Mamori bangun perlahan dan duduk menyamping di sebelah Hiruma. Hiruma menarik pinggang Mamori agar mendekat lalu mengelus kepalanya.

"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri, bodoh. Aku tidak menyesalinya. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat melihatmu hampir tertabrak mobil sialan itu?" sekarang tangan Hiruma sudah sampai ke pipi Mamori dan membuatnya menengok menatap Hiruma. "Jangan melakukannya lagi."

Mamori mengangguk.

"Bagus." sahut Hiruma, menangkup kedua pipi Mamori dan mencium keningnya, ke hidungnya, lalu berakhir mencium bibirnya lembut. Hiruma menarik Mamori kepelukannya, membuat Mamori bersandar ke tubuh Hiruma dan balas memeluknya. Dia merasakan tangan Hiruma membelai lembut rambutnya.

"Suster itu bilang, matamu selalu bengkak saat keluar dari kamarku setiap hari. Benar, heh?"

Mamori mengangguk.

"Kau menangis?"

Mamori mengangguk lagi.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

Mamori tidak mengangguk, namun mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Aku anggap jawabannya iya." sahut Hiruma mencium ujung kepala Mamori, dan mendorong punggung Mamori lebih dekat lagi dengannya. "Kau mencintaiku."

END

.

Catatan Kecil:

Halo, Aku DiyaRi De. Jumpa lagi di fic oneshot saya ini. Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu _plus _penyanyi kesukaan saya, One Direction, judulnya 'Moments', sama seperti judul fic ini. Jadi, coba deh dengar lagunya sambil baca fic-nya XD hehe…

.

So, this is **Special Thanks from my previous fic 'If You Believe' :**

**You Poo: **Buat yang paling rajin me-review fic saya. Makasih banyaaak! Saya selalu nunggu loh review dari kamu .

**Vita: **Duuh, bener deh. Makasih juga. Saya pasti akan meramaikan Fandom HiruMamo ini. XD

**Mulberry Redblack: **Still the same-nya sedih ya? Makasih ya, udah mem-favorite dan me-review ceritanya. Two thumbs up!

**ryuumako tsusaki: **Thanks yaa… Ga nyangka kalo banyak yang suka sama fic itu. Makasih juga buat support-nya ^^

**Animea Lover Ya-ha: **Makasih Nea ^^ Tapi cerita if you believe ga sad ending kan? Hehe, kalo fic ini mungkin rada sedih, tapi tetep, happy ending!

**Zira: **Terima kasih yaa… susah lho, bikin Hiruma tetap pada karakter-nya. Walaupun pengen buat Hiruma rada romantis dikit XD

**Another Guests: **Thank you~!


End file.
